


Alexander...I'm fine

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: What's going on inside Magnus' head.





	Alexander...I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing that preview made me restless. I need to get it out.

Magnus knew Alec was always tired whenever he came home from the Institute. There were more times that Alec couldn't even bother changing clothes or take a shower before going to bed. As soon as the young Nephilim hit the bed, he'd be snoring instantly. It was sweet, in Magnus opinion, that no matter how exhausted Alec was, the Shadowhunter never missed kissing him goodnight.

But still, Alec was still tired and it worry Magnus anyway.

So when Alec woke up and asked him if he even slept at all, Magnus didn't even have the courage to tell the truth. Magnus knew that Alec would notice that he had not been sleeping well for the past few days. If he'd be more specific, he had not slept well since the body-switch incident with Valentine. But this was not something he needed to share with Alec. The man was beyond dead on his feet everytime he came home. Being the new head of the institute could definitely drain all the strengths in a person. Even more so when all the deaths and Valentine were lurking above them like an ominous blanket.

There's no time to sit down and talk about his own issues.

_This too shall pass, as he always say._

Magnus could feel Alec's staring so he kissed the taller man again and turned around. The young Nephilim needed a distraction or else, knowing Alec, he'd never stop pestering Magnus about his well-being. 

Magnus was a warlock, he could always lie.

"Breakfast?" He asked, hands already twitching to magic food on the table.

He felt Alec's lingering stares before he heard a sigh. "Okay, sure." Alec agreed.

Magnus knew this conversation was far from over. But for now, in this quiet morning, he'd rather enjoy them with Alexander.

Besides, what's bothering him were mere memories. They couldn't hurt him, could they?

**Author's Note:**

> VERY short. Shortest I have written. I just need to let that one out. Did you see Magnus staring at Alec's abs? That was adorable. Shumdario really did a very good job for Malec.


End file.
